Geographic information systems can provide for the archiving, retrieving, and manipulating of data that has been stored and indexed according to geographic coordinates of its elements. A geographic information system generally includes a variety of data types, including imagery, maps, tables, vector data (e.g. vector representations of roads, parcels, buildings, etc.), three-dimensional models, and other data. Geographic information system can allow for the navigating and displaying of geographic imagery, such as map imagery, satellite imagery, aerial imagery, panoramic imagery, three-dimensional models, and other geographic imagery. Users can use a geographic information system to search for, view, receive travel directions to, and otherwise navigate a particular point of interest.
Geographic information systems can provide aerial views of a geographic area. The aerial views can provide oblique or nadir perspectives of the geographic area. In certain cases, the aerial views can be associated with three-dimensional data, such as a three-dimensional model. The three-dimensional model can include a polygon mesh constructed from imagery captured of the geographic area. Images of the geographic area can be texture mapped to the polygon mesh to provide a realistic representation of the geographic area. Aerial imagery provided by the geographic information system can depicts objects such as buildings in the aerial imagery. The geographic information system can depict contours or other representations (e.g. vector representations) of the objects in the aerial imagery to facilitate the identification of the objects in the aerial imagery.